Immortal Love
by MesiasHija90
Summary: Judas Comes to the aide of a long lost lover. Judas Mesias/Serenity Cruz
1. The Start Of A New Beginning

Lorien Interlude

Type: NC-17  
Disclaimer: They're not mine and no one pays me for them.  
Special Warnings: Slash  
Characters: Serenity and Judas  
Time line: During the Fellowships stop in Lothlorien  
Author's Note: I got a few requests from some fiction with Judas Mesias and Serenity Cruz. Here it is!  
Summary: Serenity is tired and frightened.

Serenity was tired and dirty, and her heart ached. They had come so far, only to lose Mithrandir in the Mines of Moria. They had escaped with their lives and that was all.

An elf dropped down from the canopy of trees and aimed his arrow at Gimli.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly I could have shot him in the dark."

By the time Serenity had an arrow drawn and aimed, they were surrounded by the elves of Lothlorien.

The elf who had spoken seemed to be the captain among them. Serenity had met him once a long time ago, when she had accompanied her father to a meeting with Lord Celeborn. He had been one of Celeborn's guards.

"Welcome, Serenity, Daughter of Thranduil."

"Our Fellowships stands in your debt, Judas of Lorien."

The younger elf looked terrified, Judas thought, as he led them toward Caras Galadon. She was dirty and more than a little shaken, from the looks of her. Judas didn't know when he had seen a more appealing elf, though. Perhaps after they had met with the Lady and Lord, he could keep company with this one for a bit; maybe soothe her fears and anxieties a little. He remembered meeting her and her father some years back.

Judas led them, blindfolded finally after a long argument and over Serenity's strong objections, toward Caras Galadon. When evening came, they put the Hobbits and men in one of the talans nearby. Judas himself removed the Mirkwood princess' blindfold, noting how soft her blond tresses were as he did so.

He invited the young elf to join him for some food. He had some dried meat in his pack that he shared, having given the fresh food for the hobbits to eat.

"How came you to be with this band of travelers, Serenity?" They sat under a tree on a fallen log.

"My father sent me to Imladris to the Council of Lord Elrond, and I volunteered to come with the Fellowship."

"Was Moria that bad?" He knew as soon as he said it that perhaps he should not have asked. Serenity looked both frightened and furious.

"It was senseless! I do not know why we did not go another way!" She was passionate in her anger, but her voice wavered near the end of her sentence. Judas put a hand around her shoulder. He could feel Serenity shaking.

The next evening found them in Caras Galadon. Serenity was exhausted. She needed some rest, but she knew she would have to appear before Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. As they walked up and up into the impossibly tall mallorn trees, Judas looked back at her once or twice and smiled encouragingly.

Then they stood before the Lord and Lady. Serenity felt her in her mind. And she and Lord Celeborn spoke about Gandalf. She looked at Serenity and said Gandalf had fallen into Shadow.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame... A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Her anger and fear were both still written plainly on her tired face.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose."

She in turn spoke to each and every one of them quickly. She then sent them all to rest.

Judas waited for Serenity on the forest floor, where Galadriel had a pavilion put up for the Fellowship to rest under.

"Come with me. I have food, and we shall talk. You shall be among elves." Serenity gladly followed eager to be with someone who would understand her, eager to be with Judas, though she didn't let herself think that thought.

Judas took her out into the forest, away from the city, to a glade that he often stayed in. It even had a talan that he stayed in, but he thought the woodland elf might be more comfortable out in the open. He would let Serenity decide.

They walked silently, both comfortable with silence, as only elves seem to be. Judas had brought food from the Lady's table: venison and bread, and Lord Celeborn's wine. They ate in the firelight of the small fire that they built and talked about life here and life in Mirkwood.

"Would you like to bathe in the spring, Serenity? The water is warm and would soothe your weary body."

Serenity smiled at him and didn't say anything, just nodded. Judas' mouth was dry, all of a sudden. Serenity was a very beautiful elf when she smiled. He silently led his guest to the small clearing and the warm spring. Serenity removed her sweaty, dirty clothing. Judas swallowed hard as he looked at the other elf, pale and comely in the late evening light. The spring was a damned up hot spring that made a relaxing bath in any weather, because it was always warm. Serenity waded into the pool and sat down in the shallowest part.

"Will you come in too?" She called to Judas, who nodded his assent and removed his own clothing, his hands shaking a little, but he was too far away for Serenity to see that. He waded into the warm water and sat down beside Serenity with a sigh. The warm water felt good to his muscles too.

Serenity began to talk, sitting there in the dark. She poured her fear in the mines out to Judas, about how cold and dark they were. She choked up when she told her new friend about the cave troll, and finally, she talked about the Balrog and Mithrandir being lost. Her despair was a new thing to her. She had never seen death among those she cared about.

She had moved closer to the Lothlorien elf during the whole conversation, edging over to him in the water. She was sitting almost close enough to touch the guardian. Judas was very surprised when Serenity turned and put her arms around him and buried her head on Judas' shoulder. Judas hesitantly patted her back and held her a bit gingerly.

Serenity cried a little, and as Judas held her, he realized how hard the journey had been on the other elf and how frightened she was of all that had happened. He let her cry and just patted her shoulders. Judas spent a lot of time alone, and aside from his brothers, was not terribly close to anyone. He couldn't tell when the last time he'd had a lover was.

But sitting here naked in the water with this elf, Judas knew he wanted to love her, if only for this night. Perhaps they could offer each other a little solace.

Serenity was embarrassed at her show of emotion, but it felt so good to have those strong arms around her. She was aware of the naked body that sat next to her. She wanted to kiss Judas, just to thank him. Or that's what she told herself. She moved so her mouth was so close to Judas' that she could feel his breath. She touched her lips to Judas'.

Judas sat still, not moving a muscle. Serenity had impossibly soft lips and the kiss was sweet and gentle, just lips to lips. Judas ' hand touched the other elf's face and she leaned her head toward the touch.

"We should get out of the water. You need some rest." Judas said against the soft lips. He realized after he said it, that his body would give away a bit much when he got up out of the water. They both rose gracefully and walked to the shore. They walked naked back to the fire and sat by it until the heat had dried them.

"Would you like to sleep out here, or would you like to come up to the talan?"

"Inside, I think. I get enough sleeping out on the ground as it is."

So they climbed up into the talan. The sleeping mat had soft down quilts on it. Serenity looked but she didn't lie down, waiting for Judas to do or say something, it seemed.

"Rest, Serenity of the Woodland Realm, you never know when you'll get to lay in a bed again."

Judas didn't know what to say when Serenity asked, "Will you not lay here too? There is plenty of room. And..."

"Yes?" Judas wondered if his voice sounded too hopeful when he finally did speak.

"Will you hold me?" That was half adult, half child and Judas could not resist.

Judas joined Serenity on the soft mat, pulling her into his arms under the quilt. He lay on his back and the other elf's head lay on his shoulder with their arms around one another. He wanted to kiss Serenity again, but he wasn't sure his kisses would be welcome.

Serenity wanted to feel Judas' lips touch hers again. She wanted ... more than that, but was unsure how to tell the guardian. She would have been blind not to notice that Judas was affected by the kisses before. But the other elf had been careful not to touch her any closer than was absolutely necessary.

Serenity moved the hand on Judas' chest down a little, touching smooth skin gently. It almost seemed like an idle touch, but it wasn't.

"Judas?"

Judas was trying to keep his breathing steady. He was rock hard, but hopefully Serenity would not notice that. Her hand was making him crazy.

"Yes?" His voice came out breathless again.

"Kiss me?"

"Yes!"

He did. This time, it wasn't timid or sweet. He tried to make it so, but hunger took control. His tongue claimed the other elf's mouth in a deep, probing kiss. He didn't quite know how, but he found himself rolled over on top of Serenity, pressing her into the soft mat. Accidentally, rubbing his hardness against her. His hips were demanding that he move, that he press himself harder against the warm body beneath him.

Serenity beat him to it, thrusting up against him, straining and groaning as Judas put a hand on either side of Serenity and began to thrust almost as if he were actually inside the young princess. Judas knew she was lost. He felt his own body tighten, readying itself for release. He looked down into the metallic, midnight blue eyes of **his lover** and saw the same thing, saw how close Serenity was.

He came, the friction more than he could withstand, his seed spilling into the tight space between his body and Serenity's. He watched Serenity and felt her come too, adding to the wetness between them.

They clung to one another, Judas surprising himself by the tenderness he felt for the visitor. After a little bit, Judas found a cloth to clean them both. Then he lay back under with quilt and pulled Serenity back into his arms.

The Fellowship tarried in Lothlorien for some days.

The days, Serenity spent with the Fellowship and with the other elves. The nights, she spent in Judas' arms. They learned of love, one from the other. Their last night, they spent memorizing each other, each touch and movement, each sigh of pleasure.

"Judas! Harder, do it harder!" Serenity begged. She wrapped her legs around Judas' waist, arching up into him, crying out over and over when they came for the last time. They lay in the warm cocoon of Judas' sleeping mat until the sun rose.

The Lady gave them all special gifts when they got ready to depart. The gift she gave Serenity was a bow of the Galadrim, a bow made by Judas himself. Every time Serenity touched it, she felt the sweet touch of Judas and smiled.

It says they stayed in Lothlorien "some days" in The Fellowship of the Ring.

THE END


	2. 200 Years Later

It had been 200 years since Judas and Serenity had met and fell deeply in love. Nothing was stopping them, but the war that was going on outside of the boarders of their world. The war had robbed Judas of his love.

But, now the war had spilled into the lands of the immortal beings. So, now he stood in the sea of his people, leading his army to the same war that Serenity was fighting.

''Brother? Are you well?'' Judas' youngest brother Dragin asked placing a worried hand upon his brother broad shoulder. ''Yes, Dragin I am well. I just worry for all our safety.'' He told him clearly. ''..And Serenity's?' Dragin added. ''Most certainly hers. It has been 2 centuries since I have seen her beautiful face, felt her smooth skin, heard her melodic voice. It griefs me.'' Judas said in a low voice remembering all those things, he long missed. ''The princess is strong and her love for you is stronger. Don't lose hope that you may see her again, Judas.'' Dragin insured him walking away to leave his brother to his mind.

_"Will you not lay here too? There is plenty of room. And..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you hold me?" _

Judas allowed his eyes to drift shut and the memory all that he had done that night with Serenity course through his mind.

_He had joined Serenity on the soft mat, pulling her into his arms under the quilt. He lay ed on his back and the other elf's head lay on his shoulder with their arms around one another. He wanted to kiss her again, but he wasn't sure his kisses would be welcome._

''Sir.'' A deep voice interrupted his precious memory. He tried to remain calm. ''Yes?'' he replied. ''There are a band of Demons surrounding the camp. Do you wish us to advance or lay and wait?'' The large elf asked the distracted Caption. ''Put out the fires and wait.'' Judas told him, placing his hand on his long sword, that was strapped to the right side of his hip. ''For Seron Vell.'' He whispered.

The demons advance upon them and the camp. One by one they were cut down. ''Burn their bodies.''Judas commanded. They did as he was told them. He wondered away from the camp once again distracted by his mind.

_''I love you, Serenity. Please stay with me. Don't go to war.''He begged her._

_''I must go,Judas. It's my duty. I'm sorry,Lindorin.'' She said kissing him for the last time._

_''Please.''He whispered as she rode away with the Mirkwood Army._

Even now, thinking of that day, the day he allowed Serenity to walk away from him, tears escaped from his Grey eyes. ''I will find you again, my love. But, this time I will not let you go.'' He vowed to the wind. Judas turned and walked to the camp with the vow still on his lips.


	3. The War

The Morana Army arrived at the battlefield of Arda. Judas stopped a young warrior, who was running by. ''Where do I find the leader of all this?'' He asked. The startled young warrior pointed to a mid sized man.''Thank you.'' Judas nodded releasing him. The warrior continued on.

Judas approached the man and realized who he was. It was Herion. "Judas!'' Herion yelled in excitement. ''Hello, Herion.'' He forced a smile. ''Welcome to war,brother.'' Herion laughed. Judas looked away from, looking into the sea of warriors and people. ''Is she here?'' He asked in a clouded voice. A smile played at Herion's lips. ''She is. But, Not now. She's out with her scout.'' Judas turned his head to him, Eyes light up. ''We've been looking for her for the past five days.''

''She's missing?'' His heart sunk.

'Last anyone saw her, she was over run by the korrigan. We don't know if they took her, if she's just not come back or if they just...'' He let his voice trail.

''You allowed this?''Judas hissed.

''Judas,My friend. Serenity is a big girl. We will find her. And if you want I will show you to her tent.'' Herion told him. Judas Nodded.

Judas entered Serenity's tent. A smile crossed his lips. He walked around looking at her things. I picked up one of her shirts and held it close to his heart. He eventually laid down and slept. He fell deeply in his dream.

_''Do you remember the first time that I had you?''_

_''Yes,I can never forget''_

_''Do you remember when I bared your skin to the moonlight?''_

_Serenity nodded,leaning against his sweaty chest._

_''Has I caressed your skin soothingly, so you would sleep?''_

_''Mmhm.''She hummed. _

_''As I...''_

Shaking jolted Judas awake. ''What...What is it?'' He mumbled sleepy. ''Judas, Wake up you ox. We have found Serenity.'' Herion called shaking him violently. Judas shot up, all of a sudden every alert.

''You have?'' He asked. ''Yes, in the valley between our camp and the enemy's. But you must hurry she badly hurt.'' Herion told him.

They both raced to the health tent. Judas franticly scanned the tent looking for her. Two men past him carrying a stretcher, holding a dead body. Judas' fears heightened. Until Dragin waved him over to a motionless figure. As he neared his pace be became faster as he realized it was Serenity.

His heart shattered seeing the still horribly bleeding wounds all over her body. Her face,hair, clothes everything caked in blood, hers and not, and dirt. Judas knelt by her slowly. He gently touched her forehead, Not believing it was her. ''Serenity.''

''She can't hear you,Judas.'' Dragin told him.

''Why not?'' He asked. The fear and emotion in his voice could be read like a book.

''She's unconscious,Brother. They found her that way.'' Dragin explained.

Judas looked up at the healer. ''How long?''

''I do not know. Few days, couple hours. There is no way to tell.'' She replied starting to wipe her face.

Judas hit the healer's hand knocking the towel from it. ''Don't Touch her!'' He growled. ''Judas, Calm your self. She is only helping.''Herion said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Judas knocked it away also.

He gently took Serenity's lamp, almost lifeless body into his massive arms and Carried her back to her tent. He laid her down on her bed,carefully. Then grabbed some towels and fresh water. He removed her dirty,torn clothing and cleaned away the blood and dirt from her body. Herion and Dragin begun to enter the tent, but, Judas throw a towel at them. ''Stay out!'' He yelled.

''He truly loves her, Does he not?'' Herion asked somewhat amused.

''He does.''Dragin replied seriously.''There is nothing as strong in his heart then Serenity.''

Herion nodded. ''Want to get something to eat?''

''Sounds good''

As for Judas, he sat next to Serenity starring at her. He caressed her cheek and hair. ''I love you,Ernilen.'' Judas whispered laying next to her. ''I'll take care of you, I promise. Then, when you are better I will take you away from this place. I'll take you back to Morana, Where you belong with me.'' He promised falling asleep.

Herion and Dragin peeked into the tent and saw the two, more Judas, sound asleep next to one another.

''That is a beautiful sight. Two lovers separated by war and brought together again by the same war that took them away from each other. Aww! Wish I had someone to love that way.''Herion said in Awe.

''Yeah, but they have a long way to get back to where they were. And did you mean that?'' Dragin asked Starring at him.

''Mean what wanting someone to love?''Dragin nodded. ''Yeah.''

They looked into one another's eyes. The deeper they looked the closer their lips came,until they kissed. They pulled apart, slightly embarrassed. ''You want to...''Herion started. ''Yeah.'' ''Okay.'' and they both disappeared in to Dragin's tent for several hours.

**Late that night**

Serenity's eyes began to flutter furiously, Then popped open. As she gained consciousness, She became aware of the pain she was in. A scream of agony ripped through her throat. Judas immediately rolled over and covered her mouth with hers. He messaged her side gently, calming her down. He moved away. ''Ju..'' ''Shh. It is me. Just relax.'' He smiled seeing her blue eyes starring up at her. ''How did you get here? Oh Lord am I dead?'' She said staring to cry. ''No, no. Your fine. Your just hurt. But, everything will be alright.'' Judas asked kissing her forehead.

Serenity painfully wrapped her arms around Judas' neck. ''I love you so much, Judas.'' She whispered. ''I love and have missed you too,Serenity.''


	4. Growing Worry

**Note: This chapter is for my brother Lucas and all his Strength. I love you Lucas.**

* * *

It had been a long road of recover for Serenity. But, Judas was by her side the whole time. Making sure if she fell he was there to catch her.

''They are over running us,sire.'' ''Do you think I can't see that,Sirus.'' Herion snapped. ''We need more people.' Sirus said. Herion back handed him. ''Shut up and do not tell me what to do.'' he growled. ''Herion, relax.'' Serenity said walking up, Judas in tow. ''My lady, your up. Oh, is it sweet to see such a loving face among these fools.'' Herion half growled half smiled. Serenity laughed.

''Where is Dragin?'' Judas asked looking around. ''He still sleeps. Had a long night.'' Herion answered trying not to blush. Judas and Serenity exchanged looks. ''Ah, I see. I should wake him.'' Judas said. ''NO...!'' Herion yelled hesitantly, catching Judas off guard. ''I mean...no..uh...allow me too. Don't want you to leave Seren if she needs you.'' ''I'll be fine. Go ahead,Judas.'' Serenity insisted kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Herion swallowed uncomfortably as he watched Judas leave to Dragin's tent. ''What's wrong,Herion? Scared, he'll find his baby brother naked not in his own tent, but yours?'' She smiled with amusement, as his face turned different shades of red. ''How...do...you...know?'' he stuttered. She smile deepened. ''I am my grandmother's child. I have the gift of foresight. I have seen it for many months.'' Serenity said patting him on the shoulder. ''He is going to kill me.'' Herion said slightly panicked. ''No,be mad that you took his brother without asking first, but after a while he gets use to it.'' She ensured him.

**Mean While**

Judas entered Dragin's tent. There was no sign of him. Confusion set in. He stepped back outside. ''You!'' He called to the man in the tent across from Dragin's. ''Yes,sir?'' He answered. ''Where is the elf from this tent?'' Judas asked. ''He left late last night with master Herion, to his tent.'' The man replied. Judas' eye twitched slightly with anger. ''Thank you.'' He forced. The man nodded. Judas went to Herion's tent and entered.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, as he walked in and saw his baby brother stark naked, laying in Herion's bed. ''DRAGIN!'' He yelled. Startled, Dragin fell out of bed. Judas quickly grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him out of the tent. Still naked for everyone too see. ''Judas, please. I have not any clothes on.'' Dragin pleaded. Judas only picked up pace.

**Back To Serenity and Herion**

''Here comes Judas and a very naked Dragin.'' Serenity giggled. ''Quiet,Serenity.'' Judas shot. She did so quickly. ''What is this,Herion?'' He growled shaking his brother, semi-violently. ''A naked Elf.'' Herion slipped. ''Why was he naked in your tent? YOUR BED?!'' ''We slept together last night.'' Herion answered. ''..And the night before that and the night before that..'' Serenity added. Judas shot her another look of 'Not Helping.' ''You are not worthy to sleep with him. He is a Elf..you are a mortal.'' Judas said hatefully. ''Come now,Judas. You have no position to speak in that area. If Herion and Dragin are in love let them love one another like our parents allowed us to love.'' Serenity said adopting a commanding tone. ''Our parents allowed us to love not because you are a princess and I a warrior, but, because we are of the same race.'' Judas growled. Serenity pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes.

''What of Eönwe and Oin. Eönwe is the Elven Princess of Ulmo and Oin is the Mortal King of North Shore. They are married and have children.'' Serenity said. ''Why do you defend them?'' Judas asked lowering his tone. ''I do not only defend them, but the love I know that they have.'' She said laying her small hand on his cheek. ''Let them love like we do..'' ''But..'' He started. ''Shh, love knows no age, no gender, or race. For all bleed the same way. They are just like us, when our love was young and you know this,Judas. Let them deal with what comes down their path.'' Serenity uttered softly in his tan, pointed ear. He sighed deeply and released his brother, who rain straight into Herion's open arms. ''May the gods bless your love for how ever long you are together.'' Judas said in defeat. Serenity smiled happily.

''Now that did not hurt, did it?'' She said hugging him. ''I guess not. It's just he has grown so fast.'' Judas said in a sad tone. ''Just be glad he did not become like your other younger brother,Tuor.'' Serenity told him with a small shake at the memory of him.

_''You betray your own people for the power of Indis?'' I yelled over powerful winds of the tower of Indis' evil fortress._

_''Not only power, you fool. He loves me'' Tuor yelled attacking me with his sword. I blocked._

_''He does not love you,Tuor. He is only using you to get to your father.'' I blocked again._

_''You lie! You know nothing of the love he and I share.'' Tuor hissed._

_He slide the blade of his sword, made by his big brother Judas, across one side of my neck. Forcing me to release my sword and drop to my knees holding the side of my neck, as blood flowed between my fingers and down my shoulder._

_''I pity you,Serenity. For not taking Indis' deal. You would have a great Queen of these land. And for that I will not kill you. But, if I ever see you again.'' He smiled down at me. ''I will.''_

It was night,now. Serenity sat safely in Judas' arms. She rubbed the long pale white scar on the right side of her neck, as the the memory continued to play over and over in her mind. ''You okay,my love? You've been quiet ever since this afternoon.'' Judas asked, worried about her. Serenity gently shook her head, making herself focus on Judas. ''Yes. I'm fine.'' She said just above a whisper. Judas tilted his head to one side. ''Your lying. Tell me, what worries you so?'' He said holding her closer. '' The Memory of that night on Belstren tower at Indis Fortress. I can't stop thinking of it. I mean Indis and Tudor are the reason we are at war.'' Serenity expressed her fear to him. Worry deepened on Judas' handsome face. He placed her head on his shoulder, wrapped her legs around the front of him and stood.

Dragin looked up at them. ''Going to bed?'' He asked. ''Yes. It's been a long tiring day. And she has done more than she should have. See you in the morning.'' he said and walked away.

He layed Serenity down on their bed. Brushing some of her hair away from her forehead, he kissed and covered her up. ''Sleep, I will be here when you wake.'' '' Will you not sleep with me?'' She asked. ''No, but I will sit right here and watch you sleep. If you have a nightmare I will wake you. So, sleep now.''

Serenity's eyes drifted shut,slowly and Judas kept his promise, he sat at the bed side, watching her sleep. She didn't have any nightmare. But, Judas still worried, horribly about her and this fast spreading war.

He sensed bad things to come. Things that only she could stop.


	5. Let In Begin

Serenity's dream was dark. But, she could clearly see the figure before her. ''Hello Serenity.'' The figure hissed. ''What are you doing invading my dreams?'' she asked. ''Come now, Sister. Is that anyway to welcome your brother?'' Serenity began to get annoyed. ''Sorry. Life has been stressful, lately. What is it that I can help you with?'' she asked walking with her brother.

The dark dream turned into a beach scene. The ocean crashed softly on the shore, the sun was setting and the air was cool.

''I miss you in our homeland. You should come home.'' ''No. I am happy in Morana. With Judas and our grandparents.'' Serenity declined. Her brother shook his head. Serenity, Serenity, Serenity. Dear twin sister. When will you learn that Morana is not home? Ava'Rane is your home.'' he growled in her ear, as he squeezed her throat tightly. ''I left Ava'Rane over two thousands years ago. It's my past, nothing else. Sorry to displease you.'' She gasped around her hand. A shine caught the corner Serenity's eye. ''You can't hurt me in my dreams.'' Serenity said. ''Are you sure,Serenity?'' He smiled. Serenity's eyes widened with doubt. He raised the knife to eye level. Breath caught in Serenity's throat. ''Don't..'' He rested the blade on the scar.

''Such a beautiful scar, Serenity. I remember the day Tuor gave it to you. I was so proud of him, yet so mad that he did it and not I. All well, I'll make up for it.'' He dragged the blade across the scar. ''INDIS!'' Serenity screamed and black out. ''Good night my sister and see you again very soon.'' Indis said and faded away with the beach background.

**Reality**

Serenity slowly opened her eyes, just in case Indis was still there. He wasn't. Judas was, he was sound asleep in a chair next to her. She smiled. Remembering her dream, she touched her neck. Looking back at it, there was blood. She whimpered loud enough to wake Judas. He blinked a few times to focus, then saw the blood on her neck.

Quickly, grabbing a cloth he applied pressure. ''What happen?'' He asked looking into her usually dark blue eyes. ''I dream about of Indis. He put the cut on my neck. To make up for not doing it when Tuor did.'' She shuddered. Judas closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again. He is leagues away from us, Serenity. He's not going to hurt you.'' ''He hurt me in my dreams,Judas. If he can hurt me in the safety of my mind, he can hurt me any where.'' Serenity said as a crystal blue tears played at the edge of her eyes. ''Baby.'' Judas comforted her.

''I want to go home,Judas. I want to go back to Morana..With you.'' She cryed. Judas just held her, quietly. She eventually fell back to sleep. He laid down by her and mentally linked to the queen, Sehla, in Morana.

/My lady, Sehla?/

/Yes, Judas?/

/How do I protect her from Indis? He now haunts her in her dreams./

/Oh my son./

/Please, my lady. I fear for her./

/You can not,son. All you can do is be there for her. Indis is her blood. She must fight him, herself./

Judas closed his eyes again in frustration.

/Very well, my lady. Thank you for the words of support./

/Your welcome and good night./

Judas turned to Serenity and sighed. ''I don't know what to do.'' He said.

**Morning**

Judas awoke to kisses on his bare belly. His hand found the side of Serenity's head. "Hello, Beautiful.'' She said not missing a kiss. '' Hi. What are you doing?'' he asked running his fingers through her hair. ''Tasting you.'' She answered. ''Mm. Do I taste good?'' ''You have no idea.'' she giggled.

A sudden pain, stopped Serenity. She curled in to a tight ball. ''Serenity? What is it?'' Judas asked. ''Indis...Indis is in the camp.'' She thrived in pain. ''Where?'' Judas asked anger setting in. Serenity pointed to the tent flap. And there stood Indis.


	6. Memories can save a life or two

**Note: This Chapter Is For John'sAngel For All The Support.**

* * *

Judas went to grab his sword, but Indis beat him to it. Indis pinned Judas' arms behind his back and held him to the floor. ''Behave, Judas. I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to talk.'' Indis said tying his hands together. ''I am going to kill you, Indis. Don't touch her.'' Judas yelled. He got a boot to the back of his head. His face smacked into the hard ground, making his nose erupt with blood. ''Judas!'' Serenity yelled in fear.

''Shut up,Serenity.'' Indis snapped. Another person entered the tent. They placed their boot to Judas' throat. ''Dear, Brother. Looks like you have a bloody nose.'' It was Tuor. Judas' lips were starting to turn blue from lack of air. ''Aww. Seems like he wants to breath, my love. Why don't you let him, just for a second.'' Indis teased as he taunted Serenity. Tuor lifted his foot long enough for Judas to take a shape breath, then he slammed it back. Forcing blood, now to flow from his mouth.

''Please, Indis. Your problem is with me, not him. So, stop it.'' Serenity pleaded. ''Baby Sister. My blood. He is my problem. He is standing in my way of you.'' He laughed wickedly. ''But, I'm right here. He's down there, hurt and tied up. So, do to me as you please. Just leave him.'' Indis caressed his sister's cheek. A memory coursed through him.

_''Come on,Indis! I'm going to beat you home.'' Laughed a young Serenity._

_Indis chased his sister, Happily, through the thick forest._

_ ''No, your not. I'm going to beat you.''_

_They both laughed as they ran home, together._

Indis pulled his hand away and slapped her. ''Don't ever channel memories to me. EVER!'' Indis scolded her. ''Why? Does it hurt to remember how happy we use to be? To Remember how much fun we once had together?'' Serenity asked, rubbing her cheek. ''It was a lie. All of it. And you know it. We weren't happy, not after Ada killing Nana then, himself.'' Indis said kicking a chair across the tent. ''Before, Indis before.'' she tried to remind him. He got a far off look in his eyes. He remembered the night, the night his father turned into a murderer.

_''Where is my sister, Where is Serenity?'' He pleaded with one of the Castle servants._

_''I don't know, Sire.'' He said and ran off._

_Indis found Serenity crying in her room. ''Serenity. It's okay. It's Indis.'' He called._

_She ran into his arms and cried harder. ''It's alright, I'll protect you. **Forever**.''_

His mind opened and cleared the bad thoughts from it. ''Serenity. It's okay.'' Indis said hugging her, like he did that night. ''Oh, Indis.'' She whispered. ''I'm sorry for all the centuries of my destruction to you and everyone else.'' He sniffed.

''Indis? What are you doing? Your suppose to kill her.'' Tuor growled. ''Indis turned to his lover. ''I can't kill her, Tuor.'' Indis said facing him. ''Why not?'' ''She's my sister. She's the only blood family I have left.'' He told him. ''Fine, then I will.'' Tuor said pulling his sword. ''No, you won't.'' '' Then, I'll kill my own brother.'' He said starring down at the bloody face of Judas. Indis kicked Tuor's boot off Judas' throat and pushed him.

''No, you won't do that either. You are going to listen to me and not kill anyone, if I tell you not too.'' Indis growled. ''What's wrong with you?'' Tuor asked pushing him back. Indis slapped him. ''Get on your horse and ride back home...Now!'' he commanded. Tuor did so, in a huff. Indis turned to Serenity,who was knelt down by Judas, and bowed, then left.

''Judas, are you okay?'' She asked trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose. ''Yeah.'' He gasped. ''Are you?'' Serenity nodded.

Judas placed his hand on the back of Serenity's head and pulled her in for a kiss. ''I want to ask you something, I've been meaning to ask you for a long time.'' He said sitting up, after the kiss. ''What is it,Judas?'' Judas grabbed hold of her hands. ''Will you be Mrs. Judas Mesias?''

Serenity's eyes widened and cheeks turned a bright pink. ''Y..ye..yes.'' She shuddered. They kissed again. Then, went to see the healer, to stop the bleeding.

After all that, they started to plan there wedding.


	7. Beautiful

**Sorry it been awhile to get a new chapter. I've had some major writer's blocks lately. This Chapter has some hinting and details to love making. So let ye be warned. Hope u like it.**

**Judas' POV**

It has been 2 months since Serenity and I married. Though still at war, the things that Serenity had done to turn her brother Indis good, were undone by Tuor. She efforts to try again failed. It saddened her deeply, as she realized she had forever lost her brother to the folds of the evil world around him.

Serenity jolted awake in a cold sweat and breathing hard. It was the 4th night in a row that she had woke up that way. It was always the same. She have the dream of her, Indis, me and others in Indis' Fortress fighting a bloody fight. She be fighting Indis, and he'd have her by the throat with his sword forcing her to watch my, Herion's, Dragin's and all the others she loved die. Then, he'd whisper something in her ear, she couldn't her over the roar of death, then she jolt awake before anything else could happen.

As far she knew I hadn't slept in those 4 nights. I'd sat next to her and handed her a cup of water. I cuddled her. ''Why is this happening, Judas?'' She always ask me. I had no answer for her. So, I stay quiet and hold her tighter, till she finally fell asleep again.

I go outside of the tent to the night time air, to try and relax my sore body and throbbing mind. Leaning against a large tree, I close my eyes and dream of home and a better way to care for Serenity then in this hell. There's a sound to my left, without having to open my eyes, I know it's Dragin. He had been terribly worried about Serenity. He and Herion had a good relationship,so far. Still, angers me that their together. But, I'm not in any mood to get scolded from Serenity or listen to Dragin pout, So, I've left them alone for the most part.

''Brother? Are you awake?'' His little voice whispered. I cracked an eye at him. He smiled faintly. ''How is she?'' He asked leaning against the tree beside me. ''The 4th night. It wasn't as bad though. She wasn't screaming in her sleep or thrashing. Just breathing heavily.'' I told him, opening my eyes to stare out over the dark purple landscape. ''Do you think it will get better?'' Dragin asked. ''Only if this war does. And the way it's going it may never.'' Dragin placed his hand on my shoulder, hearing the sadness in my voice. ''Have faith,brother.'' With that he left back to bed. I stay here by the tree a bit longer before going back in the tent.

Serenity still laid in bed. But, this time she was awake. Eyes shut tightly, lips moving steadily, and breathing easy. ''Serenity?'' I call her name softly. She doesn't answer. I go to her. Touching her cheek gently with my fingertips. Her eyes blink open. Their a solid black. I know immediately what she was doing. ''What did you see, Serenity?'' I ask in a soft tone, for I can see the new, clear fear in her eyes. ''Someone is going to die, tomorrow night.'' She tells me as tears form in her beautiful eyes. I kiss them away. My lips hover over hers. ''Who?'' ''I do not know. The vision was a blur. There were two fighting figures and one kills the other. I did not see their faces.'' She told me. She was calming now. I sat back and rubbed the back of my neck.

/Her visions do not blur. Someone must be messing with her./

A voice invades my thoughts.

\\No one is messing with her,Judas. I blurred that vision for her own good.\\

/But, Why, my lady?/

\\It will rip her world apart to no who dies.\\

/Who is it that dies? Is it me?/

All I wanted were answers to protect Serenity with.

\\No, It is not you. Someone Serenity has not seen in centuries.\\

That's all she gave me, before leaving me back to my own thoughts. I opened my eyes again to see Serenity staring back at me, her head tilted to one side and with worry on her face. ''I'm fine.'' is all I utter. ''Have you slept?'' She asked grabbing my hand and pulling me down to lay with her.

''That is not for you to worry about,Serenity.''

''You are my husband, Judas. It is for me to worry if you do not sleep on my account.''

''And you my wife. You know how our peoples way works...''

''Yeah, yeah. I am to please you, do as you tell me. But, you forget who I am in blood, before our marriage.''

I laughed. Not at her. Though, she did hit me for it. But, at the truth. She was the Princess of her land, before being my wife. So, still I have to do as she says, for she is my superior, but, she now had to listen to me also. Guess, we are equal now, not that we never weren't.

''I have not forgotten,My love. We both have parts in this. Parts we need to work out.''

She nodded. ''Indeed, we do.''

''How about this. When your not doing your royal duty, you will do as I say. And when you are I'll do as you say?''

Serenity thought about what I said.

''That means till, if ever. We get back home I have to abide by you.''

''It does.''

She sighed and rolled her eyes. I knew she didn't like the idea of being told what to do. She never had to, other than her grandparents.

''Very well.''

I kissed her deeply. Then, leaned my forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. ''I love you, so much Serenity. I truly do.'' I whispered in her ear. She sighed lovingly. ''I know that you do, Judas.'' She smiled.

I stood back up and pick her up in my arms. ''Where are we going?'' She asked. ''Shh,My little Girl. Do not worry about where we are going, but what we are going to do.'' I smiled, as I carried her out of the tent.

I carried her out of the camp far from both our camp and our enemy's. ''I don't want war on your precious mind from this moment till we are done.'' I whispered as I layed her down in the soft grass of the meadow we were in. ''I promise.'' I smiled at her and kissed her once again deeply. Threading my fingers through hers, I spread our arms out wide, then brought them behind her head. Releasing one of my hands, I started at her shirt, as I unbuttoned it, I kissed my way down. From her lips, over her baby soft skin and stopped just below her belly button. I looked up at her as my fingers teased her side. She's very ticklish. I watched and listened to her giggle. Felt her try and move away, but I still had a hold of both of her hands above her head.

''What are you thinking about,Serenity?'' I asked in a curious tone.

''Of...our...first...meeting.'' She said through her giggle fit.

I kissed her belly,sweetly. ''I remember that day. You had not come of age,yet. You were at least 300 years from it. And oh how it killed me.''

''Why did it kill you?'' Serenity asked catching her breath.

''Because. I wanted you the moment I saw you. But, your grandfather seeing that told me I had to wait at least 2 years after your coming of age to take you.'' I told her laying my head on her belly.

''So, that's why you were so shy around me, for so long.'' she giggled, freeing her hand and running it through my hair. I nodded. Serenity gripped my hair tightly in her hands and pulled my head up to hers. ''I know what you want, My husband. So, take it.'' she hissed in my ear. All I could do was growl in reply. It took all I had not to rip off her remaining clothes. I removed her leggings and set them aside. She quivered in the cool night air. I smiled. ''Do you remember the last time we did this?'' ''Yes, but it wasn't cold.'' She shivered again. I stripped myself of my clothing. ''It won't be cold for long,my love.'' I laughed as I entered her sweet body. I could tell my body warmth was starting to spread through Serenity as her skin was no longer cool to the touch.

**WHILE LATER**

I felt Serenity hit her pleasure and saw it, as she blushes a bright, beautiful pink everytime she does. Not to soon after I hit mine. It was something I hadn't felt in nearly 240 years, The last time Serenity and I were together, in Morana. It felt so good.

I pulled out of her, wrapped my arms around her back and layed on my back. So, she lay curled and safe on my chest. I waited for our breathing to slow back down. By that time Serenity had fallen asleep. I hated having to wake her. ''Serenity.'' I whispered kissing the top of her head.

''Hum?''

''We have to get dressed,baby.''

''Okay.'' She moaned and moved away to dress.

We finished and I put her back in my arms. ''Go back to sleep,sweetie.'' I told her as we went back to our tent.

We got back and I laid her down. ''Will you lay with me this time, Judas?'' She begged me. I sighed. ''Yes, I will sleep with you.'' I got into bed with her and she snuggled close to me, hiding her face in my shoulder. ''It's alright,Seren. I'm going to keep you safe.'' I ensured her. She fell back to sleep and so did I.

The next few weeks seemed to go very well. Serenity's nightmares seemed to stop. So, those weeks were...Beautiful.


	8. All In Good Meanings

Judas chased Serenity around the camp. "I'm gunna get you for that." He called dodging through a set of tents to try and head her off. The only thing he heard from her was that sweet as honey suckle laugh, which always made him smile horribly. She stopped about 10 feet in front of him. Quieting her laugh, she waited for him to come in sight. So she could surprise him yet again that day. Like a jaguar hunting a deer, Serenity stood silently in the shadows, patiently waiting for the opportunity to wake.

His steps slow, Judas came closer to Serenity's hiding place, unknowing. When he was just a foot away she jumped out in front of him. He jumped back wide eyed. The shock wore off Judas grabbed her, only omitting more of her laughter. They passed Herion as they headed to where ever. He smiled and waved at them. Serenity continued laughing and Judas shook his head. "Have fun!" He chuckled. Herion turned to Dragin. "Without us in this doomed place would make it all the more unbearable." Dragin nodded his agreement. Herion sighed and hugged him. "Love is such a wonderful thing."

Serenity and Judas came upon a lake. "Oh no, no Judas put me down. Don't even hint to it. I will kill –"In the lake she went. Judas sat down in the shore of the lake and waited for Serenity to come back. She wasn't going to fool him. He knew she could hold her breath for longer than usual, so he wasn't worried. After a few minutes of being under Serenity submerged and oh was she mad. "You'll pay dearly for that." She growled and stormed back to camp. Judas laughed himself. "Will I?" He asked to nothing. He sat there a while to allow Serenity to calm down before going back to camp. So there wasn't a lasting problem with them. Judas returned but Serenity wasn't there. He sighed sadly.

/_Still funny_/

Serenity came back a short while later. Judas was sitting on the edge of the bed sharpening his sword. "Where have you been?" He asked not looking up. "With Dragin." She answered simply as she sat next to him. "Doing?" "None of your given business." Serenity said smartly. Judas put down his wet stone and put his sword away. "Do we need this discussion again, Serenity? You are my wife and I am entitled to know what my wife, YOU, is doing at all times. Now what were you doing?" He asked a bit more forcefully. "We were talking." She snapped. Judas took a deep breath. "About?" "That is a secret I swore to your brother." Serenity informed him. "Serenity." He growled deep in his chest. "No, Judas."

Angry, Judas pinned Serenity to the bed. "Tell me this instant, Serenity Mesias!" He yelled. "Dragin and Herion are getting married and Dragin asked if I would help and….I said I'd help." Serenity said quickly. Judas' neck flexed to the side tightly. "Their what?" He asked quietly. "Their...Getting...Married." Serenity whispered. "And you agreed to this without my approval?" Serenity nodded. Judas lowered his head and gently chewed on her lower lip. She whimpered. He hushed her. His hands roamed over her body. Exposing it to the world. Serenity's body tensed as he rolled her over. "Judas?" "Hum?" "What are you going to do?" she gulped. "I don't really know yet." Judas said in a strange voice. Serenity whined. Judas just kissed her neck and shoulders. "You'll be fine, Serenity. I promise." He smiled. "I'm not sure bout that." She said as her eyes drifted shut. As she fell asleep, Judas rubbed her back and thought about what to do when she woke back up. "Sleep sweetly, my love." He whispered.

Serenity woke up to a forceful smack on the butt. She jolted up right. Looking up she saw Judas smiling "Morning, Sunshine." Serenity stood and rubbed her burning butt. "What was that about?" She asked pushing them. "Dear, Serenity. You think I would have forgotten about last night?" He laughed. "I haven't. It's time for you to pay." Judas cornered her. "What? I did nothing wrong." She protested. "You helped my brother without permission. Big no no." Judas sneered. Serenity whined and went limp into his arms. But, she didn't stay that way. Serenity pulled his legs out from under him. They fought eachother on the fur floor. Judas pushed Serenity off of him and stood. Serenity stood as well. "What are you doing? I'm not fighting you, Serenity." He panted. "Why? Afraid you'd lose to me. You're such a coward, Judas. You always have been." She taunted. The tips of Judas' ears turned red. "Still your lips." He barked. "Or what?" She smiled slyly stepping up in to his face. "Ai eis shasol o jhori oli." Judas growled tightly. Serenity ignored him and slapped him across the face. As a reflex he punched her, both went falling to the ground. Serenity licked the blood from her lip. Then laughed. Judas laughed along with her.

"I am sorry, Serenity." Judas said whipping the blood from her lower lip. "It's okay. We haven't fought in a while, so it was very due to happen." She said. Judas kissed her forehead. "We need a better way to fight." He told her as he pulled her up off the ground. "One day we will. But not today, Tia jhyli." Serenity replied hugging him. Judas smiled and hugged her back.

_Elvish Meanings:.:_

Tia jhyli – My Love

Ai eis shasol o jhori oli – I am warning you little one


	9. Serenity

Serenity was snuggled tightly in Judas' warm and safe embrace has the sun shined into their tent. It was just starting to rise. The last year had been grueling and happy at the same time. Herion and Dragin had gotten married in the spring, just as the roses were blooming. And the worse surprise of Serenity's life had shown up in camp one day. It was her 'supposedly' died father. He had come and tried to make peace with his daughter, but Serenity refused and kicked him out of the camp. But, the greatest thing of all was about to happen. Serenity and Judas, both were awake. But, not wanting to move at the moment. But that was soon ruined by Dragin and Herion busting into their tent. "SERENITY, JUDAS!! Wake up, Wake up!" They yelled at the same time. Serenity was so startled, she fell out of bed. "What is it?" Judas asked as he helped her up. "The enemy has surrendered. They are leaving, now. We can go back home." Dragin whooped. Elated, Judas spun Serenity around and kissed her. He set her down. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy the war is finally over?" He questioned. "Indis wouldn't have given up so easily. There's a catch." She muttered. They all stopped and thought about is and realized she was right. A smile creped over Serenity's face. "What?" Herion asked starring at her. She looked at Judas. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Can we go home, now?" She asked him in a quiet voice. Judas tilted his head to her. "What about Indis?" he asked. Serenity shrugged. "I don't care. I want to go home. With you." She answered. Judas smiled. "Then, home we will go." HE said holding her in his arms.

*Few Days Later*

Serenity and Judas were all packed up for their trip back home. As was the rest of the camp. Serenity sat mounted on her horse, Rain. Waiting for Judas to come back. While waiting, Herion and Dragin stopped by her. "Are you coming back to Morana with Judas and I or are you going to Calembel with Herion?" She asked leaning down to hug them both. "He is going to Calembel with Herion for awhile then they will be in Morana." Judas replied mounting his horse, Arrock. "Very well, We will see you when we see you then, Herion and Dragin." "You shall, my lady." They both replied, bowing to her. "We best be off, Serenity." Judas told her nudging his horse forward. Serenity nodded to Herion and Dragin, before following Judas down the path that leads to home.

"I'm happy to be going home." Judas sighed. "As am I, My love." Serenity smiled. As they rode Serenity's humming turned into singing.

Hear the wind sing a sad, old song  
it knows I'm leaving you today  
please don't cry or my heart will break  
when I go on my way

goodbye my love goodbye  
goodbye and au devoir  
as long as you remember me  
I'll never be too far

goodbye my love goodbye  
I always will be true  
so hold me in your dreams  
till I come back to you

see the stars in the skies above  
they'll shine wherever I may roam  
I will pray every lonely night  
That soon they'll guide me home.

The song chilled Judas to the bone. He had heard her sing it, when her friend died in an accident when she was younger. But, now she sung it with hope in her voice and not utter sadness. "I love you, Serenity." He whispered. "I love you also, Judas." She whispered back.

It was a 3 day trek back to Morana and Judas and Serenity enjoyed it with one another company. Everything in the world seemed so right again. She and Judas were together and in love. Dragin and Herion were happy with each other, but most importantly the war was finally over and all could live life as they pleased. Serenity hoped very hard that nothing would ever end this…this Serenity the world now possessed. And as long as she saw Judas in her future, She saw nothing that was going to disturb it.


End file.
